Awakenend Mage After Stories
by KushinRogue
Summary: This is the after stories, this is totally made up for after the book series of Karen Miller, Innocent and Awakened Mage


Awakened Mage Lost stories

**Awakened Mage Lost stories**

**By: Gracious productions, based off of and credited to Karen Miller.**

**I in no way own or created any of these characters, though the storyline is based of the last book.**

**Asher awakened to the sounds of the mellow citizens Dorana, passing through the walkways. Soon, after defeating Morg; Asher was proclaimed to be up for election to be King. Of course, he hated the idea of being king; he still proclaimed he was just a fisherman. Though, that did not stop the people from rejoice in his wake. He got up and looked to the side of his bed and saw his wife Dathne Jodhay, he smiled as he smelled her lavender smelling hair, and her breath smelling like honey. He got up and kissed her on the cheek. He still had his duty as Olken Administrator; he let out a quiet sigh. He stepped out of the bed and slid his usual wear on. His thoughts drifted to Matt, Veira and Gar, he missed them a lot. He decided not to wake his wife, rather let her sleep in and come whenever she wanted. Who cared if someone at the newly rebuilt tower, he smiled at the thought. He slowly crept out of the room, he went downstairs were the assistant was working on the bookcase, that Dathne still owned and tried to get him to read. He moved through the building and then left the building and went to the stables next to their house. Dathne and Asher built it in memory of their friend Matt. He walked over to his horse Cygnet; he put his saddle on the horse and jumped on the mighty horse. Something moved in the background that warmed Asher's heart to intense heat. He looked back at her.**

**Dathne looked at her husband with a amused yet, piercing gaze and said "Wasn't thinking about leaving me here, were you?" She said walking closer to Asher and Cygnet. She looked down at her belly; as she was due to give birth soon. Asher smiled and looked down and said "Reckon, I was going to get you as soon as you were done sleeping." Dathne looked amused but clearly not believing what her lying husband. She was dressed in her casual work clothes, and said "Well, too bad my dear; I'm coming with you." Asher knew it was not safe for their baby and his wife to ride on a horse and said "Reckon, I'd have to walk with you their." He said putting his hand on her, belly feeling the baby in her stomach. He took her hand and kissed her before walking off. He was glad not to have to fight or use magic to fight. Many, women that did not know of their recent marriage looked at Asher, which caused some 'rude' looks at them from Dathne. He made it there in a couple of minutes later. Both of them, waved to several happy workers alike, though still Asher was pissed at some of the guards for what they did to him. One good thing happened during the Final Days, was that Willer and Jarralt were both dead. The ole crow came running at him with many pages of documents, which caused Asher to exclaim "Bloody Barl why!" Darran stopped and looked at Asher then to Dathne sparing formalities saying "Asher you have to meet Captain Orrick and the head of the Livestock guild in Justice Hall. He looked at Darran, and then to Dathne as she laughed remembering the last time Asher was in Justice Hall. **

Asher made it to Justice Hall with his wife Dathne; he stole a kiss and left the carriage. She gasped in pleasure and surprise; he walked into the building and saw many Olken and Doranen looking at them. He sat in the main seat and looked over to Lady Marnagh who was ready to record the trial. Asher then looked at his friend Pellen and the head of the livestock guild. He waited to the people to stop and said "You may begin Atone." He said to the guild master trying not to seem like he was playing favorites/ Atone cleared his throat and said "Well, I've seen Captain Orrick men, releasing several animals and used them as game to practice aim and magical arts upon." He said looking at Asher, though smiling at Captain Orrick thinking he'd win. Asher looked at Atone and then to Captain Orrick and said "Well, Captain what have you to say." He said his gaze briefly shifting. Pellen Orrick coughed and then said "As you must remembered I have docked their pay for the many offenses, and I have talked to them numerous times." Asher thought about it as he made a serious face and paused before saying "Well, I have come to a decision that should be perfect for the both of you." He said looking at the crowd of people before saying "I say, that Atone pays Captain Orrick's expenses for coming here as he should have brought this up with the workers that actually cause the problem, and Captain I think you should make the guard pay in cruicks for the animals that were killed and they should be fired until further notice or until you deem that they have learned their lesson." That got many different responses and the Captain and leader to leave. He then said "That will be all." As he walked out of the building revealing it was only noon.

Dathne walked from behind him and said "You always wanted to play the hero don't you?" She said lovingly looking at Asher, he turned around and saw her lovely smile and said "Well, I'm going to be a judge in a magic duel in later today, reckon I should be happy that because of me there is a mad spree to get stronger in war magic and create magic to ward of the remaining evil on the other side of the mountains." He said suddenly looking tired, as he stepped into the carriage and said "Do you have anything planed Dathne?" She smiled again and said "I have several meetings to go, but I guess I'll see you tonight." She said walking to her own carriage. Asher sighed and let his head move back, as their carriages pull of. He made several minutes later, only to see the two are duelers waiting for Asher to arrive. The two duelers names are Methyl and Nita, they bowed to Asher as he sat in the middle. He sat down and paused for a minute looking at the both of them and said "Begin!" Methyl called balls a fire to the air, reminiscent of glimfire, but much stronger. He threw it at Nita, Nita was Olken. She called the grass and vines to grow in front of her. It blocked the fire fiercely, and then she called vines to wrap around Methyl's legs. Methyl, summoned at small dragon of flames. Nita saw the dragon approach her, she called all the grass she could to block the flames. She was hit in both the arms, as she flew back. She used magic to stop the burns but the pain remained. As the plants wrapped around Methyl completely, it started to drain his energy and dampen his magic. She then made it constrict upon his body, it began to crush his body. Asher summoned his power as the vines retreated to the ground, and the woman's arms began to heal. He said boldly "Victor is Nita."

Methyl looked at Asher in disbelief and said "The battle is not over! I could have come back and still won." Asher looked at the arrogant man. He said "Fool, you know the rules are no broken bones allowed in a sparing duel, you trying to get me killed eh?" He said nodding to Nita, as she left. Methyl came up closer to Asher and started to say "What gives you….." Asher hated pulling power over people whether he had it or not, but he cut him off saying "I have the right to, and you're dismissed." As Asher walked off to his carriage, it was late in the afternoon. By the time he reached his home, in was night time and everyone marveled in the natural temperature change. Asher spied a notice on the door, it was a message from Potter Nix saying Dathne went into labor. He didn't know how long ago, the message was so he broke off into a run to Cygnet. He jumped on with the saddle already on, and took off. He was an easy distance from the Tower, he stopped once going inside. He ran up the stairs looking like a mad man, as if he really cared in this situation. Nix's assistant tried to stop him from entering the room, after 'suggesting' several places she could be sent for a long vacation she moved out of the way. Asher moved in and saw Potter Nix feeding her herbs and Holze praying, Dathne was pushing hard. Asher saw the pain on her face, and since he never witnessed childbirth and walked over to Nix. "What are you doing, why is she hurt I swear if any of this is your fault I'll……." He said ending the sentence there. He walked over to Dathne, and held her hand.

Asher looked as his wife dropped two babies into Nix's arms. Asher wrapped them up in blanket, Asher was confused on why were their two babies. Dathne smiled weakly at Asher and the babies as she fell into a deep sleep. Nix told Asher that Dathne would have to stay for two days before they would release her. Asher kissed Dathne on the cheek before leaving the Tower. Darran oblivious to Asher's current situation said "You have a council meeting now! Come!" He said practically dragging Asher to the meeting. Asher walked in looking happy, because his wife and heart gave birth but kinda pissed to have a meeting while she was passed out because of the ordeal. He down to his seat and the debating began. Pellen Orrick said "I think we should allow our strongest mages and healers to lead an expedition over where Barl's Wall is. Holze shook his head and said "If Barl wanted us to go across then there would have never been a wall." He said while Asher said "Barl made the wall to protect us from Morg, Morg is dead so I approve the notion." He said hating that the longer he stayed the more domesticated his speech came. Lady Marnagh cleared her throat to gather others attention and said "I think we should first send a scout group ahead, so we know what we are facing. Nix looked around and said "How about the council be the group?" Asher yelled out "No, we can't!" Everyone in the group looked at him; he was doubly the strongest in the group. He calmed down and said "Dathne, just got done with childbirth, as most of you know." Holze said "Then, we will go without here, but I'm sorry to say it is your main duty to come, were leaving at late night time tonight." He said seemingly liking the trip now. Asher got up and said "Alright, you bloody Barlsman.' As he left to go home and think.

**((Hey Guys I think i've done well this is my first fic, please tell me if you think its good enough to continue))**


End file.
